Guides such as conveyors, augers, chutes, pipes, tubes, troughs, or spouts are used to guide flowable materials such as grain, seed, aggregate, coal, minerals, etc. Over time, holes can form in the wall portion of a guide from wear. Historically these holes are patched with, for example, tape, adhesives, wood, wire, chemically-cured or Ultraviolet-cured resins, or clamp repairs that require tools for installation.